Krazy Days
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Bits I edited from the bulletproof series, or wanted to expand upon. In no order, all one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Bulletproof - Krazy Days**

These are a collection of scenes that I have either edited out of the bulletproof series as I felt they served no purpose, or that I wanted to expand upon. They're one shots, in no particular order. Contains characters from the bulletproof series, all CSINY and NCIS characters don't belong to me (damn) but the O/C's do.

**Knock Back**

**This is from 'Unlikely Suspect' from the conversation Don and Kate have in the bar about when Kate and Danny almost hooked up. **

"She's a whore" Kate teased "An utter whore"

"Just 'cos you're the Ice Queen Krazy" Danny said "Don't be such a bitch"

They were alone in the bar, the last to leave. Danny was trying to persuade his phone to call a girl he'd met a few times, he kept dialling the wrong number.

"You only wanna get laid" Kate accused lightly.

"What's wrong with that?" he grinned, finishing his bottle.

"She's had half the police force!" Kate scolded "How bad you gonna feel if she's in bed with someone else when you call?"

"Then I'll wait my turn" he grinned, trying again with the phone.

"You're disgusting" she wrinkled her nose "You can walk me home before you go screwing anyway, I'm outta beer"

"Aw fuck it!" he slammed the phone down on the table "Come on, I got some liquor back in my room"

…...

They sat side by side on Danny's narrow bed, music boomed from down the hall.

"I still think we should crash that party" Kate slurred.

"Those guys" Danny attempted to point in the direction of the music, but his hand weaved, Kate felt dizzy trying to focus on it "Are coke head students, we should go bust their asses"

"Then why don't we?" she tried to stand, and failed, falling into a giggling heap.

"Because I can't afford a room anywhere else" Danny told her, his eyes crossing "I've not got rich parents like you"

"I haven't got rich parents!" she protested, looking up from where she'd collapsed on the bed.

"Whatever Krazy" he said "Here" he handed her the bottle, she sat up, taking a swig.

"Where's your wingman tonight anyway?" she asked.

"Flack? Probably balls deep in that busty blonde from the diner by now" Danny shrugged "Lucky bastard"

"You wanted a piece of her then?" Kate asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Danny replied, taking the bottle back "But who's gonna fall for my cheeky chappie routine when you got Flack turning the charm on?"

"I dunno" Kate turned her head onto one side "You can be charming, and I'm sick of hearing how damn hot Flack is in the locker room, I got your back Messer" she said with a giggle "I keep telling them you're _much_ nicer"

"You don't think Flack's hot?" he asked with mock surprise "Are you gay or something?"

"Oh he's hot" she sighed "Problem is he knows it too. But you, you're, well, nice"

"Why thank you Krazy Kate" he smiled a lopsided smile "You know _you're_ hot right?"

"Me?" she frowned "Thank you officer Messer"

And then she kissed him. She was never sure why. Had she been forced on pain of death to reveal why, it may have had something to do with his comment about Flack and the waitress from the diner, a spark of something not quite jealousy, but more resentment that Flack, who seemed intent on sleeping his way around New York, had never even tried with her. Oh, he flirted, between taking the piss and shouting at her, but never so much as a hint.

Danny kissed her back at first, the temptation of having an attractive blonde, a _drunk_ attractive blonde, kissing you on your own bed, was too much. But alarm bells rang, Kate wasn't one night stand material, she was girlfriend material. Danny didn't want a girlfriend, he wanted Kate to be just his friend, who happened to be a girl.

"Kate no" he said, pulling away.

"Come on Danny" she wheedled "One night stands, even the Ice Queen has them sometimes"

"I don't wanna think of you like that" he said with surprising sincerity "You're too good to have a one night stand with a dick like me"

"Fine!" Kate flung herself onto her back "I know the brush off when I hear it!"

"It's not like that" he said.

"Whatever" she replied "You do realise though, I'm gonna pass out here?"

"Go for it" he mumbled "If you're gonna throw, don't do it on the bed, or me"

For a long time afterwards, Kate slightly resented Danny for turning her down. Now, many years later, she appreciated why he'd done it, and appreciated that he had done it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Krazy Days**

This was a whole chapter from Sharp that I killed, I have now resuscitated it...and shortened it somewhat. Kate needs a new car after hers is totalled in an accident.

**Twilight**

"Oh, I like _this _one" Kate said, running her hand over the shiny red hood of the sports car.

"Totally impractical" Don dismissed.

"It's fast" she said, leaning in through the open window.

"Exactly" he replied.

"Oh what do _you_ suggest then?" she folded her arms, eyeing him.

"Armour plated?" he grinned at her.

"All right Edward!" she huffed at him, scowling.

"Edward?" he queried as he looked over a more sedate model.

"From Twilight? Overprotective boyfriend?" she said, exasperated.

"Twilight?" he asked, opening the door.

"Vampires? _Hot_ vampires?" she frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said from the drivers seat as he fiddled with dials.

"The Twilight saga?!" she looked at him "Please tell me you've heard of it?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean" he said "But this is more suitable"

"Flack!" she said "It's _boring_"

"It's _sensible_" he retorted.

"I'm not buying it" she told him, hands on hips.

"Fine" he said "Try the red one then, let me just warn Central to have a bus tailing us..."

"How many times?!" she said with frustration "It wasn't..."

"Your fault" he finished for her "I know I heard it a hundred times"

"Then _listen_" she replied smartly.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

**Krazy Days**

Decisions and sacrifices

This is from Sharp, it goes through what Flack is maybe thinking and feeling as he comes to the conclusion that he is falling for Kate and wants to do something about it.

Don Flack leaned back on the airplane seat, closing his eyes.

_I don't want to_ a voice said inside him _I don't want to put myself in that position again, one where a woman can hurt me, even if she doesn't intend to. I can't live through that again. _

He thought back over the couple of months he'd been seeing Kate, he could see the signs now, that he couldn't stop thinking about her, that he needed to be around her. He wasn't obsessed, several days passed without them seeing each other or even talking, but when he did see her, nothing else seemed to matter, his pulse increased.

_Damn you Messer_ he thought aggressively _I was doin' just fine until you had your little pep talk and pointed out that Taylor didn't do it for me, which led me to the fact that maybe Kate did, well not maybe, she did. As much as I try to deny it._

Don Flack didn't hide from anything, he faced his fears head on and faced them down, every time. Except this time. He didn't want to face these fears, even after talking with Stella, and admitting to himself that the feelings he had for Kate were more than lust, he didn't know if he could actually go through with it, feeling it was one thing, doing something about it another.

_I love her_ he thought _It was bound to happen, one day. I pretend that it's because if her job, that she is always in danger and it's that I can't handle, but it's not. Not really. Really it's what it's always been, fear of showing someone your dark side, your vulnerabilities and trusting that they won't use them against you. With Jess it just sorta happened, and until she died, I didn't realise I loved her. I knew it went deeper than just sleeping with my partner, but we had little time apart, we were at work, at her place, at mine, and I was content to go with the flow, to let it happen around me. There was no time to reflect on anything that was happening, it just happened. Even when I almost screwed it up, and she refused to talk to me, I didn't stop and think why I wouldn't take no for an answer, I just wouldn't. I had to keep going back, she called me stubborn, and I agreed, now I realise why, I couldn't walk away from that, I loved her. _

He sighed deeply, not liking feeling off balance and confused. He missed Kate, he knew that, he missed having someone in bed with him in the morning, someone who smiled at him. Someone who, if she never complained when he got called out to work, at least made it clear where she'd prefer him to be. He missed her attitude, the fact he was never quite sure which way she would jump, that she could laugh as easily as sulk at something. He missed drawing her out of those sulks.

"_You're such a bad tempered bitch" he'd laughed at her one morning as she slammed about._

"_You can't handle me at my worst" she'd shot at him "You don't deserve me at my best"_

"_That so?" he'd teased, pinning her against the wall with a hand either side, grinning._

"_Damn right Flack" she hissed at him, but he'd noticed her breathing get faster, the flush creep up her face. His smug grin widened, it was good to know he had the same effect on her that she had on him._

"_I kinda like you at your worst" he'd said, his lips close to her neck, his chest against hers._

He had no control over the physical reaction he had in situations like that. Half the time he didn't notice because he was too busy trying to outwit her verbally, and she always called him on it.

"_Good job" she'd said, trying to regain control of herself and the situation._

_He'd laughed, pushing her back into the wall with his body, still not letting his lips make contact._

"_I see you're suffering with lack of oxygenated blood to your brain again" she teased, looking down and back again with a sly smile._

"_Shut up" he'd said, finally kissing her._

He remembered bits after that, flashes of feelings, physical and emotional. Wondering how the hell she managed to do it, how she managed to block out sensible thoughts from his mind. With Taylor he'd been into it physically, but mentally he was alert and concentrated, making rational decisions. With Kate he couldn't have done that if his life depended on it. He went on instinct, on reactions, and he seemed to get it right, it felt right, every time.

_Gonna have to stop thinking about that!_ He thought, opening his eyes and sitting forward _She's miles away and still has that effect_.

He walked through the airport, looking at his phone. No messages. He hadn't really expected any, except maybe his mother or sister. There were days when his phone didn't stop, between work and some pretty long and heavy text sessions with Kate. He was on vacation, work weren't calling, and he'd screwed things up with Kate, so she wasn't either. He typed a message, sending it before he had chance to change his mind _'I miss you'_.

Driving back into the city he smiled to himself as he remembered the last time he'd text her about missing something. She'd started it, texting him while he was on a stakeout, trying to wind him up, it had worked too.

_I'm bored_ she'd started it off.

_Sleep_ he'd replied, it was 2am.

_I'm trying to_ she'd put _but I can't._

_Try harder_ he'd replied with a smile _If I was where you are, I'd be sleeping._

_No you wouldn't _she'd answered.

_That's true, you'd be screaming my name, again._ He knew that'd get a reaction.

_In frustration!_ She'd put _Because you snore so bad!_

_Whatever Krazy_ he'd replied _You know the truth._

_Great_ he could almost hear her saying it _Now I'm thinking about that, and not only am I wide awake I'm horny now too!_

His partner had given him an odd look as he'd laughed low in his throat at that, he ignored him.

_Join the club_ he typed _What are you wearing?_

_Nothing_ she replied, he could see the smug grin in his minds eye.

_Tease_ he accused _I can't believe I'm missing that._

_Believe it batman_ she'd answered _naked horny woman all alone!_

He hadn't replied for a while, grinning out of the side window, she knew exactly which buttons to press to wind him up, how to gain his attention.

_I gotta stop this conversation right here_ he'd put with regret _My partners starting to get worried_.

_Blood supply to your brain compromised again?!_ She'd put.

_Something like that_ he replied with a smile _But tonight you can tell me ALL about it._

_Screw that Flack_ she'd finished _I'm gonna damn well show you!_

She had too, he recalled, one thing she was, true to her word. He thought about the last couple of weeks, no contact with her at all.

_Who the hell am I kidding?_ He thought as he walked back into his apartment, _I can't even survive two weeks without thinking about her. I hope she hasn't gone good on her threat and found herself a hot Navy guy._

He made the decision right there, he was impatient by nature, a doer rather than a thinker. He knew he had to go and see for himself, make sure he was as fresh in her mind as she was in his, and hope that he hadn't screwed it up for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Krazy Days**

This is Christmas dinner at Don's parents. I didn't include it because what happened after was more in tune with the story, but I thought it was kind of fun.

Family Matters

"You can't do that!" Don Snr said "It's cheating and stealing!"

"Lay off Dad, he's just a kid" Don Jnr said with a laugh.

"They gotta learn Son!" the older man told him "Did I bring you up to cheat? No I didn't, and look at you now boy"

Don Jnr gave his father an amused but impatient look as he continued "There's no good in bein' soft on kids, teaches them nothing!"

Don Jnr rolled his eyes, his father had always been a stickler for truth, insisting on it from everyone, his family, his suspects, his colleagues. The only times Don Jnr could remember being severely punished was when, as all kids do, getting caught lying. Like the day he broke the window trying to climb onto the kitchen roof, he'd lied about it, and his father had found out, given him one last chance to come clean. Don Jnr had come clean, and been punished for the window by being made to wash the dishes for a week, instead of the usual sharing of the chore between the children. It happened to be the only time he'd been allowed out of his room for a month, which was the punishment for lying.

"Oh listen to him!" Maria sighed.

Good manners had insisted that Kate offer to help in the kitchen. Currently she sat on a chair with a cup of coffee, where Maria had installed her, watching as she effortlessly threw together a Christmas dinner, and did not even break a sweat. Maria was a beautiful woman, her dark hair, passed to at least two of her children, shone with health.

"They never lose it you know" Maria warned her with a smile "That cop thing, Don is still a cop at heart, and I think he always will be. He interrogates everyone! Mark my words Kate, Donnie is the same!"

"Yes" Kate smiled back, the woman had a way of making you feel at ease and comfortable "He's a great Detective"

Maria saw the look of pride, and love, that Kate wasn't even aware of, pass between her son and this woman from the kitchen to the sitting room where he entertained the children. She gave a smile, she could remember those initial feelings, of pride that the man you love is a _good_ man, one who stands up for what he believes in.

"How long have you worked together?" Maria asked, she sounded and looked like Kate and this conversation, were her primary concern. Yet she was a whirlwind of movement at the same time.

"We don't work together as such" Kate said "My team are called upon for an armed response to situations, and sometimes we get called to go on a job with Don"

"So that's how you met?" Maria continued.

"No" Kate gave a wry smile "We met years ago, as trainee officers, along with Danny Messer?"

"Ah Danny!" Maria threw her hands in the air "Such a lovely boy! And _what_ a beautiful daughter he and Lindsay have now!"

"Yes, Lucy is adorable" Kate agreed.

"So you met him when he was in uniform, Donnie?" Maria turned her attention to the enormous pans simmering on the range cooker, giving each a stir.

"Yes" Kate replied, wondering if Maria realised that she had absorbed some pretty good interrogation techniques of her own "But we worked on a case together last year and well, here we are"

Maria beamed at her "So what took you so long?!" she demanded "If you'd been together since then I may have grand children by now!"

"Oh, um" Kate coughed, looking at Don Jnr for support as he came into the kitchen.

"Knock it off Ma" he said good naturedly, trying to steal a mince pie and having his hand slapped for the effort.

"Ah!" his mother scolded "You'll ruin your dinner"

He rubbed his hand, a sulky expression coming across his face as he sat opposite Kate.

"And don't _sulk_" Maria said, with her back to them. Kate looked at Don and he grinned back, shrugging his shoulders "That's another thing you have to put up with" Maria continued "_All_ the men in this family sulk when they can't have their own way"

She whirled around her hair and dress flying, she looked unbelievably glamorous, Kate thought. She put a mince pie in front of her son, smiling indulgently as his grin widened, Maria touched his shoulder lightly "You better eat your dinner" she warned.

"Oh I will" he said, taking a bite. Kate shook her head, mouthing 'spoilt' at him, he nodded happily in agreement.

"What set your father off?" she asked Don.

"Anthony had been taking money from the bank to keep himself going" Don laughed "Dad caught him"

"Well!" Maria put her hands on her hips "Your father is right! It _is_ stealing. I'm surprised at you!"

"Mom it's Monopoly!" Don Jnr protested "It's not like he robbed a bank!"

"Still, it's things like this where children learn how to behave" Maria said sternly, although her eyes were deep brown, Kate recognised the penetrating stare "You'll have to watch him Kate! He may think he's a big tough New York cop, but he _h__a un cuore_ "

"Huh" Don said with a cheeky smile "And where do I get that from?!"

Maria smiled at him again "_Mio figlio bello_" she said.

Don looked embarrassed as Kate frowned at him for an explanation.

"I am going to change!" Maria announced "Donnie, take that turkey out for me, it is heavy!"

She swept from the kitchen as Don stood up to do as he was bid.

"What did she say?" Kate asked.

"I'm not telling _you_!" he laughed.

"Why?" Kate looked puzzled, then sly "I'm guessing it was something about you not being as tough as you think you are?!"

He laid the turkey next to the rest of the serving dishes on the counter as Kate stood, ready to help transport the dishes to the dining room. He shrugged, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her briefly.

"Something like that" he agreed with a wry smile.

"Ya know" Kate said "I never had you down as a Mommy's boy"

"I'm not!" he protested.

"Yeah" she laughed "You _so_ are, it's nice"

He smiled "She's my mom" he said simply, turning his head as Bridget came into the kitchen.

"Granmda Maria says please take the dishes to the dining room!" she said, her chin held high and a haughty look on her young face, she glared at Kate before stalking back out.

Don laughed, releasing Kate reluctantly and handing her some oven gloves.

"And _that_ one, is her mother's daughter!" he said with a grimace "My cousin, Sophia, is a nightmare"

"Where are their parents today?" Kate asked.

"Working" he replied as they set dishes onto a beautifully laid table "Sophia is a Doctor and Andrew, her husband, a fireman. My Aunt and Uncle, Sophia's parents both died a while back, and Andrews parents live in San Fransisco" he explained "Mom is _more_ than happy to be surrogate Grandma"

Kate laughed as they carried more food "She's great"

"Yeah" he answered with a genuine smile "She is"

…...

"Grandpa?" Anthony asked as the meal drew to a close "Did Kate _really_ try and arrest you for staying at Flack's house?"

"Anthony!" Maria scolded "Just because your mother and father do it, doesn't mean that you can call the family by their surnames! It is Uncle Donnie, or Donnie!"

"Don will do fine!" Don Jnr retorted.

Don Snr eyed Kate with amusement as she coloured, since arriving, nothing had been mentioned of her first disastrous meeting with him, and she'd thought she'd got away with it.

"Yes" Don Snr leaned towards the boy "She did, I am lucky she didn't shoot me, I hear she's a crack shot!"

"She should be" Don Jnr laughed "Seeing as it's her job!"

"But why?!" Bridget sounded defensive "Grandpa Don is allowed to stay at your house!"

"Kate didn't know he was there" Don Jnr soothed the girl "She thought someone had broken in"

"Kate did what anyone would do" Don Snr said "She protected her home! Every man, and woman's right"

"But it was funny" Don Jnr looked at Kate, clearly receiving the message she sent with her eyes 'You're gonna pay later Flack!'

"I don't see how Grandpa almost being killed is funny!" Bridget protested.

"Well!" Maria said loudly "Grandpa is fine, and will no doubt use this story for years, _we_ have all heard it about a hundred times, now who wants pudding?!"

"Me!" Don held his hand up, grinning at Anthony "You're not full are ya buddy?!" he asked with shock.

"No way!" Anthony replied with a huge grin.

Kate relaxed, as Don helped his mother clear the table. She realised that this might not actually be the ordeal she expected.

…...


	5. Chapter 5

**Krazy Days**

This is Kate and Jo's conversation over hot chocolates at Central park whilst Don and Ellie skate.

Through different eyes

"So" Jo beamed at Kate "Your first Christmas together then? Anything planned?"

"We're going to his parents" Kate answered, trying to hide the foreboding she felt.

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Jo soothed, catching Kate's surprised glance through the steam from her hot chocolate, she added "Old habits die hard, I profile people, you looked nervous"

"I am" Kate admitted "I've never met his mother"

"But you met his Dad right?" Jo started to laugh.

"Oh I'll kill him!" Kate said "Does everyone know?!"

"Maybe a few at the precinct he hasn't told" Jo said, still laughing "But pretty much"

"He _promised_" she said, shooting a look of annoyance onto the ice.

"I think it was pride" Jo said, an open look on her face "He was _bragging_"

"Bragging?!" Kate said, confused "Why would he want to brag about his girlfriend wiping his dad out?"

"Because you're his hero" Jo replied "Don's used to being the strong one, the one in control, and here you come and blow all that out the water"

"I'm not his hero!" Kate laughed in denial "He _is_ a control freak though"

"And that doesn't bother you?" Jo quizzed, there was no side to her tone, just a straight question "That he has to be in control?"

"No" Kate responded, she knew he was like that, but it never bothered her to great extent, until now she'd never really thought about it "It's just who he is, and he's not really always in control, just thinks he is"

"Underneath it all" Jo smiled to where Don and Ellie fooled around "He's just as vulnerable as anyone else, maybe more so"

"I know" Kate said "I kinda _like_ him acting so tough, so protective"

"Gives you a break?" Jo said "From having to be tough? Your job means you have to be, like the rest of us"

"It is hard isn't it?" Kate asked her "This is still a man's world. They try and protect you even when you don't need it"

"But it's nice to have that sometimes" Jo stated "Away from work, have someone who makes you feel like a _woman_, instead of some gun totin' feminist"

Kate laughed "You sound like you speak from experience there Jo"

"Oh I do" she said with a wry smile "It was one of the reasons I fell in love with my ex husband. He made me feel like I was more than an FBI agent, that even though I had to be rough and tough at work, at home I could be me, feel feminine. Curl up next to him and feel protected, instead of doing the protecting"

"Ex husband?" Kate asked.

"It woulda been fine if it had stopped there" Jo replied "But he got all possessive and jealous and when I had Tyler, he wanted me to give everything up and stay at home. As much as I loved being a wife and mother, I still wanted more"

"I know Don finds it hard, what I do" Kate said "He'd love it if I gave it all up and worked behind a desk, but it's not me"

"He wouldn't you know" Jo observed "He fell in love with you, as you are, and part of that is _because_ of the job you do, not in spite of it. Of course he wants you safe, you want him safe right? But to the extent where he was working 9 to 5 in some dull office?"

"Like that'll ever happen" Kate laughed "He'd go nuts"

"Exactly" Jo rested back in her chair, giving Kate a long look "I've seen you together, and right from the start, you bounced off each other. He takes comments from you _no-one_ would get away with and just laughs. And I've seen how you can be when something ticks you off, and yet he just breezes right under that doesn't he?"

Kate laughed "I guess"

"Everyone loves Don Flack" Jo laughed.

"Not quite everyone" Kate grimaced "I think there's a few scum bags out there carving his name into a cell wall right now"

"Him and half of NYPD!" Jo said "Oh I love Christmas, it's such a wonderful and exciting time"

"It is" Kate smiled broadly, watching Don and Ellie glide across the ice towards the exit "What have you got Ellie?"

"The usual array of electronic gadgets and the latest clothes" Jo rolled her eyes "Along with a few things that I _hope_ are of educational value!"

"I'm sure she'll love it" Kate said "She is the rarest of creatures, an unspoiled teenager"

"Thank you" Jo said sincerely "What have you got himself?"

"Season ticket to the Rangers" she pulled a face "I didn't really know what else, and the usual stuff"

"Aftershave, boxers, socks?!" Jo laughed, attracting Ellie and Don's attention as they approached the bench.

"Pretty much" Kate laughed along.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, sitting down with an air of suspicion.

"Oh nothing" Jo said.

"Huh" he took his skates off, eyeing them both "I don't believe you"

Jo shrugged cheekily "I will let Kate convince you" she stood collecting Ellie's skates, kissing Kate and Don briefly on the cheek "Have a great Holiday" she said and they parted, leaving Kate under Don's gaze.

"You too" Kate said, turning her smile back to him.

"Come on then" he challenged "Convince me"

"Stop being such a cop!" she laughed "I'm your girlfriend not a suspect!"

"Oh I'm sorry" he said with a grin as he pulled her to her feet "Convince me _darling_"

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs "Behave yourself" she chuckled.

"I don't wanna behave myself" he grinned at her.

"If you're not a good boy" she said cheekily "Santa won't come"

He gave her an amused look "Santa might not come" he raised his eyebrows suggestively "But..." he left the end of the sentence to her imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Making it count**

This is from Showtime, after the bomb. I edited it out in favour of the crime angle.

…...

"I'm sorry Ma'am" the paramedic stopped her climbing onto the ambulance "You can't come in this one, you need to go with the crew treating you"

"Then _you_ treat me" she said, holding up her forearms. They oozed blood and half the road looked to be embedded there "Because where he goes, I go"

Don laughed "I wouldn't argue with her when she's in this mood" he told the him.

The paramedic caught the look between them and decided that this once he could break the rules, plus he kind of agreed with the guy on the stretcher, this woman looked well capable of inflicting some damage right now, injured or not.

"Get on" he said, slamming the door shut behind her.

Kate kept her eyes on him, the ambulance swayed as it made it's way to Mercy Hospital, and the paramedic occasionally obscured her vision as he tended to her arms. She could feel the blood seeping through her thick trousers, declining to say anything. But she continued to watch Don.

Moving away and filling in paperwork, the paramedic felt in the way, like these two were wanting to be alone. He occasionally looked up, on the pretext of checking his patients, but really to watch the two of them. He wished a woman would look at him the way this one was looking at the guy on the trolley right now.

…...

"Go and get your arms seen to!" Don ordered as she hovered about in his cubicle at the ER "I'm fine, just waiting for the X rays to come back"

"A car landed on your head" she said impatiently "I'm not going anywhere"

"It didn't land on my head" he rolled his eyes "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the overprotective one in this relationship!"

"Oh shut up!" she hissed at him "I'm not letting you out my sight, so stop fussing about my arms!"

"Oh _I'm_ fussing" he leaned back against the pillows.

He fiddled with the side of the bed, bringing up the cot side to provide a barrier, he shuffled over, making room.

"Hey Krazy?" he asked, as she stood twitching with impatience at the curtains, watching for his nurse to come back.

"What?" she turned.

"Come here" he said then seeing her look of doubt "Now!"

She dragged her feet like a reluctant and petulant teenager, climbing onto the bed next to him, it wasn't designed for two, but they managed.

"I'm OK" he whispered in her ear "_We're_ OK"

She turned her face away, not answering him. He reached around with his good arm, holding her chin and turning her head back to face him.

"Look at me" he said quietly.

She slowly raised her eyes, he saw tears threatening, like he knew there would be.

"I know how scared you were" he said, if he'd been in any doubt about her feelings matching his own, he wasn't now, hearing her shouting, the desperate tone of her voice had told him what he needed to know. She was just better at hiding it that he was "Because I was that scared too, when that building exploded and you went down..." he gritted his teeth "I... and I couldn't do anything...I felt so..."

"Useless?" she supplied "Terrified?"

"Yeah" he agreed, he knew she was describing her own feelings "You remember what you said to me? Last year before you went to DC?"

"When you freaked out?" she asked.

"Yeah" he gave a wry smile "Then. You said it's not about men protecting women, it's about protecting what you love, that's what we tried to do today"

"I remember" she sighed laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

…...

He watched Kate hiss through gritted teeth as she lowered herself into the bath. Her legs were a mess.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked in a small voice "They could get infected"

"They're fine" she said, blinking away tears of pain "How many times have you had scrapes and knocks from sliding across roads huh?"

"This is different Kate" he said, sitting on the toilet seat.

"Not really" she gently swished water over her legs "Good job I got a long dress, but I'm gonna have to wear a jacket to cover these" she held her arms up.

He shook his head "If I'd known..." he started.

"You'd have created a scene" she finished "That's why I didn't say anything, your arm, and _head_ was more important"

"My head is fine" he said "CAT scan said so"

"That's a matter of opinion" she replied.

"And I wouldn't have created a scene anywhere _near_ as bad as you" he said "That paramedic was terrified"

She shrugged "Got my own way"

"Don't you always?!" he regarded her, bruises were starting to show under the small cuts and grazes that littered her legs and forearms.

"Yeah" she grinned, one he could tell was forced "I do"

"You want some painkillers?" he asked "I'm gonna get some"

She thought about refusing, and then changed her mind "Yeah" she said "Please"

"See" he accused as he rifled through the bathroom cupboard "I _knew_ it hurt"

"It hurts" she agreed, her face serious "But it could have been so much worse for both of us"

"I know" he filled a glass with water "That's what scares me"

"Me too" she said, taking the pills and glass.

"How much?" he asked.

"A lot" she admitted "Enough to make me appreciate you more"

"Always a bonus" he smiled, taking the glass and swallowing two pills himself.

…...


	7. Chapter 7

**Krazy Days**

This is from Showtime, I didn't include it but I like it. It's Don meeting Kate's parents, well, sort of.

Language Barrier.

"You OK?" Kate asked in a whisper as they stood in the kitchen.

"I chase some a the hardest and most dangerous people in this city" he replied, taking a large slug of Jack Daniels to steady his nerves "But your parents _terrify_ me"

"Don't be silly" she said "They like you, my mom asked me how I ended up with, and I quote 'Such a handsome and well balanced young man'"

He laughed "I wonder that too" he teased "I _still_ feel like some dumb kid on a first date"

"I take issue with the young" she teased back "They're fine, my brothers wife on the other hand, is gonna get a slap in the face if she carries on! I mean, who flirts with their future brother in law?!"

"Even a handsome and well balanced one?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, fighting to open yet another bottle of wine.

"She's a tart" Kate snorted.

"Behave yourself" he warned "I don't wanna have to split you up, I think your dad could live without me demonstrating my policing skills"

"He knows this city as well as anyone, he worked the ER's long enough. He knows what you do, and he admires you for it, like I do" she told him, taking food from the oven.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do" she replied.

"Huh" he said.

"Do you think they've noticed that I can't understand half of what they say?" he asked her "That I'm just smiling and nodding and hoping I'm getting it right? The only one I can understand is your brother!"

"My mother is far too drunk to care" Kate said dryly "And it _is_ English Don" she laughed.

"I know" he agreed "I'm just nervous I guess"

"Get a grip" she told him with a smile.

"It's important they like me" he protested "I just hope your dad thinks some cop from Queens is good enough for his princess"

"Seriously?!" she looked at him in disbelief "He's never called me princess in my _life_"

"Oh you know what I mean" he said "They're all so..._posh_ and I'm well, me"

"Hey!" she grabbed his face between her thumb and forefinger, making him look at her "I like _you_. They're _not_ posh, so drop it. And..." she cut him off as he tried to speak "I'm not done yet so shut up. I don't really _care_ if they like you or not, I love you. _I_ think you're amazing. So stop beating yourself up, I'm not some spoiled little English kid, I grew up here, my mother was a nurse and my dad an ER doctor, no different to your family. My brother is a leech and my sister in law is a slut... And _you_ thought _your_ family had problems?!"

"You really think I'm amazing?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she replied "Right now you're being an absolute idiot, but generally, you're pretty amazing"

He laughed "Oh please _stop_ with the compliments!" leaning into a cupboard.

"You also have a really nice ass" she commented with a leer.

"How much have you had to drink?!" he frowned at her "You admire me? I'm amazing? You like me _and_ love me? I have a nice ass?! All in the same conversation?!"

"Oh shhhh" she pushed him playfully, embarrassed. He caught her hand as she moved away, pulling her back.

"No" he said "I will not 'Shhh' at all" he kissed her "It's nice to hear sometimes, stuff like that"

"I know that we're not, you know, like all lovey dovey and stuff" she said "But I do feel them, those things, about you"

"I know" he smiled "I do too"

"You ready to go back in there?" she asked "Though I don't know what you're so worried about, it's not like you ambushed _my_ father in the kitchen and had him face down on the carpet with a gun to the back of his head for your first meet"

"Suddenly" he grinned, juggling a bottle and some plates "I feel better"

"Oh I'm so glad" she rolled her eyes.

…...


	8. Chapter 8

**Krazy Days**

_This is one I found, it's from when Kate and Don were dating but I can't remember which story it comes from, I think it's funny though._

…...

Red faced

Kate leaned against the side of the tac truck, watching Don and Mac with other senior officers deciding best how to flush the suspect out of the abandoned building without pushing him into a busy street. The meeting broke up and he looked over, sensing her watching him.

She returned his smile, shyly, looking away. _Seriously?_ She thought _You get shy now after he climbed reluctantly out of your bed this morning after a grand total of about an hours sleep?! That boats sailed!_

"Hi" he said, leaning back against the truck next to her, not looking at her.

"Hi" she replied "So, what's the plan?"

Sensing he had the upper hand, he used it, turning he gained eye contact "You, me, naked, sometime when this is all over" he smirked, triumph on his face as he watched her go red.

"Shut up!" she hissed, glancing around.

"Why?" he teased "You not enjoy yourself last night?"

"I think you know that's not true" she laughed "It was a good movie" the triumph was hers as she watched his reaction.

"Good movie huh?!" he replied, buying himself some time to think of an appropriate response.

"Yeah, for an action film it was quite good" she smiled, enjoying this.

He folded his arms, his own face colouring slightly as he played with the idea of saying what sprung into his mind, he decided it was too good an opportunity miss.

"Hmmm" he mused "I _do_ remember the action being quite good now you mention it"

Kate bit her lip, looking away with a smile.

He turned to face her, leaning a shoulder against the side of the truck he raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Behave yourself" she said, meeting his eyes.

"I don't want to" he said, the grin widening "Where's the fun in that? And it's a bit late to be getting all coy on me Krazy"

She looked up at him "Oh I'm not being coy" she said boldly.

"Hmmm" he said "You certainly weren't last night, when you seduced me"

Kate shrugged "You didn't seem to mind at the time"

"Oh I didn't" he replied "I didn't mind at all, you find your bra by the way?"

Kate suppressed a laugh "No" she admitted.

His face changed, the expression one of expectation "Does that mean...?"

"Hey Flack!" she laughed "My face is up _here_" he smiled as his gaze met her eyes "And I have more than one bra"

"Damn" he laughed "I was countin' on some runnin' today too"

Kate opened her mouth to retort but she was drowned out.

"Hey Flack!" he whirled as it became apparent that it wasn't the first time his name had been called "When you've quite finished trying to get into ESU's pants, we got a job to do! Hurry up and get her number 'cos I don't have all day!"

Laughter echoed around at the comment from the Lieutenant in charge.

"Right, uh, sorry sir" he flustered, heading over to his superior officer, Kate could almost feel the embarrassment radiating from both of them, she looked at her feet unable to wipe the smile off her face. She looked up, involuntarily, only to meet his amused eyes as he glanced in her direction again.

…...


	9. Chapter 9

**Krazy Days**

"You probably need the break" he said over her shoulder "Keep in touch huh?"

"I'd like to" she smiled as they broke apart "I get back on 4th next month, I'll give you a call next time I'm smashed in a bar"

He raised his eyebrows "I could take that the wrong way you know" he joked gently.

She shrugged with one shoulder "Knowing you" she said dryly "You probably did"

_From the end of unlikely suspect, this details the bit in between that exchange and when they meet in Central Park. Shane Casey is mentioned here, not mine, all CBS. I was kind of puzzled after that episode that Flack didn't get angry when the DA's office lost him, especially after Mac's reaction and after his heroic efforts to catch him – here I hope to put that right :)_

…...

Truth or coffee

"God damn it!" Don threw the phone back in the general direction of it's cradle, not caring that it missed.

"Problems?" another Detective asked.

"I am getting' fuckin' sick of catchin' lunatics for the DA to fuckin' lose!" he fumed "First Shane Casey, now Dwayne Feint!"

"He's loose again?" the detective asked, shocked.

"Yeah!" he slammed his hand onto the desk "I swung off a building to get Casey, what do they do? Lose him. I drag that scum bag Feint out the Hudson, and they lose him too! He walked right out the door! Overpowered his guard and took his uniform and away he walked! Whistling!"

"Whistling?" his colleague said "Cheeky bastard"

"Don't push it Al" Flack warned him "I am _not_ in a good mood"

"I never woulda guessed" They both turned at Gerrards voice "Go home Flack, get some shut eye, Al, start lookin' for this clown"

"I'm on it boss" Flack said "I got him once, the collar is mine"

"When we find somethin'" Gerrard told him "You'll be the first to know, go"

Don sighed, it wasn't that he was tired, just jaded really, Gerrard was right, he needed a break. He put the phone back into it's cradle, opening the drawer that held his gun. His phone rang again, he glared at it.

"Flack?!" he snapped.

"Oh, uh, hey" a voice said "Bad time? It's Kate"

"If you're smashed in a bar" he said, not noticing that Al was staring at him "Give me twenty and I'll join you"

"Bad day?" she asked, he could just hear the grin that went with it.

"You have _no_ idea" he said, finally noticing Al and a couple of others staring at him, he turned away, self conscious.

"Well, I'm not in a bar, and I'm not smashed, but I can offer coffee?" she said.

"Beer would be better" he replied "But if coffee's all I'm gonna get..."

"It's 10 in the morning" she pointed out "Coffee's about all they serve"

…...

"Hi" he said, kissing her on the cheek "How you..." he was cut off by the ringing of his cell "Sorry" he apologised, answering it.

Kate listened, knowing that she'd be having this coffee alone as the conversation ended.

"I'm sorry" he pulled a face "I gotta go"

Kate laughed "No problem" she said "Have fun"

"I'll call you" he promised as he left "This time for beer"

"Sure you will" she muttered under her breath as she watched him get into his car and speed away, lights and sirens flashing "What the hell am I thinking?!"

…...

"Hey Kate" She nearly dropped her desk phone as she recognised the voice on the other end.

She collected her wits, what few she had left "You get your guy?" she asked.

"I did, again" he replied "DA better hold onto him this time"

Kate laughed "I'm sure they'll try their best"

"I ain't goin' after him anymore" he said "Anyway, my friend is playing at the festival in Central Park, Mac?"

"Oh yeah?" Kate responded with surprise "Playing?"

"Guitar" he said "There's a bunch of us going, Saturday, wondered if you wanted to uh, tag along?"

"Sure" _could I have answered any quicker?!_ She thought "And I can buy you a beer, or two, to say thanks, for savin' my ass, twice"

"Twice?" he questioned.

"Drinking alone?" she replied.

"Ah" he laughed "Always better to drink in company"

"Depends on the company" she retorted.

"I will" he said "Take that as a compliment, though I'm not sure how it was intended"

"You take it any way you like" she replied haughtily, trying to regain the upper hand.

"Oh I will" he promised, laughing.

…...


	10. Chapter 10

**Krazy Days**

_The next few are from Kate/Don over the two years between 'Showtime' and 'Star of New York'. They were all written and edited out of one or the other because they weren't right, but I like them as one shots anyway, so here they are._

…...

Younger model syndrome.

Kate leaned back against the wall slightly, her gun laid against her chest. Her team had been drafted in as extra back up for another team, so they already had a sharp shooter on every available roof. She was just there, show of force for the men holed up in the building.

"Hey Sarge?" she turned, seeing a young uniformed officer smiling at her.

"Yeah?" she stood a little straighter, wondering if he was bringing news, even as a sergeant, she was bottom of the list of people to be informed of stuff.

"Can I get you a coffee?" he asked, she recognised the puppy eyes, she'd seen this one before, at other jobs. She'd also noticed he had a thing for older women, he'd been thoroughly over excited to see her, Lindsay and Jo together at a crime scene a couple of weeks ago.

"Please" Kate smiled, she couldn't help herself.

"How do you like it?" he asked, his head on one side slightly, a playful smile on his lips. Kate bit back her smile, and her standard answer that she liked her coffee like her men 'Hot and Strong'. The smile however, refused to be cast down as she heard the familiar New York drawl that still made her stomach curl.

"She likes it hot and strong" she heard Don say, still unseen "Like she likes men, like her _husband_"

"Oh, er Detective Flack" the uniformed officer actually took a step back, which amused Kate more, she looked in the direction he was, seeing Don stalking towards her.

"And I like mine black with no sugar" he said "Off you go then" his lips twitched in restrained amusement as the cop tried not to look intimidated "If you've finished flirting with my wife that is?"

"Oh er, yes" the officer backed away more "Coffee, yes sir"

"That was mean" Kate said with a laugh.

"I'm getting' tired of guys hittin' on you" he grumbled "Especially when you're wearing _that_" he pointed to the uniform of blue and black she wore, along with the kevlar that made ESU look twice their size, not to mention the helmet and goggles, sexy it was not.

She glanced at him as he leaned next to her "Wow, thanks" she said "I thought you said I look hot in anything?!"

"You do" he agreed "But only I'm allowed to think that, no one else"

"Possessive" she commented.

He gave her a dark look "Like anyone else would put up with you" he said.

"We're good to go Don" Mac called over.

"Be careful" she said.

"You too, and stop flirting with other men" he told her with a smile.

…...

"Oh God it _is_ him!" Kate heard a flurry of excited female voices behind her. Taking a last mouthful of her wine she turned and looked out of the corner of her eye at them.

"Oh he looks even hotter in dress blues!" one said.

"You ever been at a homicide with him?" someone asked "He's really funny too, I love listening to him questioning suspects"

"Yeah" someone added with glee "_And_ he's real nice to the rookies"

"I heard he's a player" someone said "Or he used to be, like that Messer guy from CSI, he's hot too. Apparently they both were"

"He can play with me any time he wants" one giggled.

"C'mon guys" a bored voice said "He's like 40 or something, and married"

"I also heard she's ESU, a sniper, wouldn't like to think _I_ pissed her off" someone warned.

"He's still hot" another interjected "I still would"

"So would I" the first voice said.

Kate gritted her teeth, turning around fully.

"I have" she said, her temperament getting the better of her.

"Really?" someone leaned towards her "I thought he was married?"

"He is" Kate confirmed.

"Lucky woman" another voice said.

"To me" she said with a smile "I am quite lucky aren't I? Oh and wouldn't let him know you think he's about 40, he's not, _quite_ yet"

"Oh um, ah" Kate revelled in the embarrassed faces before her.

"Don't worry" she laughed "I've heard it all before"

"Oh. My. God" she heard someone whisper behind her as she turned around before going back to the bar, grinning.

"What's so funny?" Don asked, smiling down at her.

"I think" she said, paying the bar tender "That I just walked out of a diet coke ad"

"What?!" he laughed.

"Your little fan club over there" she nodded towards the group of young female officers and secretaries "They were just discussing how gorgeous you are"

"Oh they were?" he looked over, grinning "You join in?"

"Kinda" she shrugged slyly.

"You scared them didn't you?" he laughed "What's the matter, worried I'll trade you in for a younger model?!"

Kate snorted "Yeah, like they'd last more than 5 minutes with your sarcastic remarks and moods"

"I dunno" he said speculatively "I can be quite charming at times, so I'm told"

"When you want something" she replied with a smile, privately thinking they were right, she _was_ lucky.

"It pissed you off didn't it?" he teased "You're jealous"

She shrugged "At least I didn't punch anyone, which is probably what you would have done"

"More than likely" he agreed "You better kiss me then, make sure they know I'm taken"

"That's the worst line I ever heard" she said, laughing "And you've given me a few bad ones before now. And anyway, you might not want to look so smug, they think 'you're like 40 or something'" she mocked their words, watching him for a reaction.

"So?" he teased "I have a fan club, I don't care how old I think they I am"

"I catch you flirting" she warned, lightly "I'll shoot you"

Despite the fact that she stiffened self consciously, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Why" he asked, eyebrows raised "Would I need to flirt with _anyone_ when I have you"

"See!?" she said, laughing despite herself "You're being charming, you want something"

"Of course I do" he smiled back "You look very, ah,_ nice_ in that uniform"

This time she kissed him, pulling away and looking at him "As hot as you look in yours" she said "It's gonna look a lot better on the bedroom floor"

"And you accuse _me_ of bad lines" he laughed.

…...


	11. Chapter 11

**Krazy Days**

_This is Mac's famous 'widows and orphans' charity do, which I refer to in 'Showtime' Bit racy this one – you have been warned!_

Suspended

Kate heard the front door slam, shaking the house.

"Hey babe you ready?!" she heard him call out.

"Nearly" she shouted back.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower" he said, she heard him rifling through his closet "Where's all my clothes?!" he demanded.

"If you mean your suits" she replied, applying mascara "They're in the spare room, you never wear them anyway"

"Well I'm gonna wear one now" he replied, she heard the drawers opening and shutting rapidly "It's formal"

"Use the other shower" she called out "You won't get in here"

"Typical" she heard him comment as he shot into the other bathroom and the shower clicked on.

…...

Kate walked barefoot into the hall, slipping on a wet footprint.

"Damn it Flack!" she yelled as she almost fell.

"What?" he stuck his head out of the spare room, tucking his shirt into black dress trousers.

"How many times!" she said "Water and laminate don't mix! I nearly ended up on my ass!"

He paused, looking at her "What do you think your chances are of getting out of this house looking like that without me jumping on you?" he asked, a gleam in his eye.

"It's only a dress" she rolled her eyes "Calm down, and anyway, we're already late"

He grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his arm as he tried to tie his tie and cram his shoes on at the same time. She slipped her heels on, walking over to help him with his tie, she could almost look him straight in the eye. He stood passive as she tied it properly and straightened it.

"You look amazing" he said, sighing in disappointment as she slapped at the hand that was making it's way around her waist.

"Thank you" she smiled "You're looking pretty good yourself there"

He grinned "You sure we don't have time?" he asked.

"I'm sure" she replied "Car keys?"

"Um" he patted his pockets, looking blank.

"Cab?" she suggested with a laugh.

"Good idea" he said "You got money?"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes.

"Well come on then!" he opened the front door, ushering her out "We're late!"

…...

"It just now remains for me to thank you all for coming, on behalf of myself and the widows and orphans we are helping tonight, but also the fallen comrades that have given their lives. A toast" Mac raised his glass "To Fallen Comrades"

The room lifted their glasses as one 'To fallen comrades' murmured around the large hall.

"I wanna go home" Don whispered in Kate's ear, stroking her bare arm gently with his fingers.

"Why?" she frowned, the night was just getting started.

"I just noticed what you're wearing under that dress" he whispered again.

"Oh you did" she smiled "Good"

"You're a tease" he accused with a smile.

"You love it" she whispered back.

"I know" he admitted "You think this place has any rooms left?"

"No chance" she laughed "You'll just have to wait until we get home"

"Bitch" he muttered into her lips, kissing her.

"Hey get a room you two!" Danny shouted across the table.

"I tried" Don laughed at him "She won't"

...

"We can't!" Kate protested "Not here" looking around the darkened function room, laid out for another event another time.

"Why?" Don replied lazily, pulling one of her legs to wrap around one of his own as he kissed her neck "You knew what wearing that suspender belt would do to me, though I'm slightly disappointed that you've underwear on"

"We can't" she breathed, despite her denial, she pressed into him, tipping her head back further so he could kiss down to her chest.

"Oh we are" he chuckled, his hands moving higher under her dress "We so are"

They kissed, fiercely, and she found her own hands in places that were familiar, and still exciting.

"Oh god" he moaned into her ear "You say no and then do _that_!"

"Anyone could walk in" she hissed "We need to stop"

"I don't care" he said, repositioning them, hoisting her dress higher "Trust me, how turned on I am, this won't take long"

"Oh God" she gritted her teeth as he moved, her nails biting into his shoulders.

"Might wanna keep your voice down though" he warned.

"Shut up!" she moaned "Just keep going!"

He obliged, bracing himself against the wall, burying his face in her shoulder.

…...

He opened the door cautiously, looking right and left.

"Clear!" he said in an imitation of the word they used when sweeping a building.

"You" she said, following him out, still adjusting her dress "Are a bad influence"

"And you love it" he chuckled into her ear "Tell me that wasn't good"

"Of course it was good" she whispered back, anxious that they would be overheard "But we're both cops, if we'd got caught then..." she left the sentence unfinished.

"You didn't seem so worried about getting caught when you were begging me _not_ to stop" he teased.

"Shhh" she dug him in the ribs, embarrassed.

"One bonus though" his smug grin was insufferable "_Now_ you don't have underwear on"

"Give them to me" she half demanded, half laughed.

"Nope" he pushed his hand further into his pocket "Keepsake"

"I want to put them back on!" she protested.

"You can't" at least he looked a _little_ shamed she thought as her memory jogged "They're kinda ruined"

"You're so heavy handed!" she accused, leaning into him despite her tone.

"I was in a rush" he shrugged, kissing her.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said.

"Yeah" he looked at her "You look like you just got slammed against a wall and f..."

"Stop it!" she laughed into his lips, cutting him off with a kiss.

…...


	12. Chapter 12

**Krazy Days**

_Had this idea forever, but could find nowhere to fit it in to anything and it won't go away! It's also a little early Halloween one maybe, it's a bit creepy lol._

**Leap of faith.**

Kate led cautiously, he rifle held against her shoulder. The mist was obscuring the view in front.

"This place is creepy" she heard Danny whisper from behind her.

Trees swayed above, casting dark and eerie shadows around them.

The old house loomed to the left. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate could see the flashlights of her colleagues sweeping each floor.

Shouts of 'Clear' echoed through the night.

The path was uneven, and progress was slow. The four of them took no chances, checking behind every tree and bush for their suspect. Kate was point, creeping forward into the unknown, Danny was right behind her, she could see his flashlight sweeping left of them. Mac was sweeping right, close in on Danny's right shoulder. Flack was at the rear, sweeping behind them to make sure they weren't surprised from behind.

"He's not in the house" they heard Jo say through the two way radio "All clear"

"Basement?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Clear" Jo shattered that hope.

"Check the front gardens" Mac ordered quietly.

"Hawkes and Lindsay are on it" Jo replied.

They stopped as the trees thinned, it provided less cover for a suspect, but less cover for them too. Mist hovered in the clearing before them, moonlight bouncing off the white swirls, making momentary figures that dissipated just as quickly.

"Is that a river?" Flack whispered.

They all strained to hear water over the wind, rain started to fall, heavy and persistent.

"Do we _really_ need to catch this guy now?" Danny said with a small laugh "I mean what's wrong with waiting until daylight?"

"You scared Danno?" Flack teased.

"A little uncomfortable" Danny whispered back "It's kinda cold"

Flack snorted with ill disguised laughter.

"Knock it off" Mac ordered.

Mac took place next to Kate and they moved forward as a square, Danny and Flack checking behind, Mac and Kate in front. The clearing was small, but there was no way out except onto a jetty, high above the water.

"Unless he went in" Kate stared at the wild, dark water below her "He went on the jetty"

The end was obscured by the mist, that their lights were not powerful enough to penetrate.

"Oh wonderful" Danny complained.

They all looked across the water, more trees faced them, it appeared that this stately home boasted an island all of it's own, and that was where the suspect had likely fled to.

"Jo we need more men out here" Mac said.

"On our way" she replied.

"Is that the Hudson?" Danny asked.

"One of the tributaries" Mac replied "If he went in, we lost him"

"Mac!" Kate pointed her rifle flashlight at a scrap of cloth caught on the railing at the edge of the jetty.

"Red wool" Mac concluded "He was wearing a red wool coat"

"Why do I feel like I'm in an episode of the Adam's family?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"Actually" Kate replied "I'm thinkin' more Scooby Doo. You two can be Scooby and Shaggy"

Even Mac stifled a laugh.

"Who's that make you then?!" Flack asked.

"Daphne of course" she replied "The hot blonde"

"The blonde bimbo" Flack replied under his breath.

"I heard that" she retorted.

"You were supposed to" he answered.

"That makes Mac Fred" Danny observed "C'mon Scoob" he turned to Flack with a grin.

"The dog?!" Flack glared at him.

"Right come on" Mac said, authority in his voice "We got a suspect to find here"

"We're almost with you" Jo said over the radio.

"And here comes Velma" Danny quipped, Kate stifled a laugh and received a glare from Mac.

They inched onto the jetty, step by careful step, sweeping the way in front and the water beneath.

A figure appeared from the white before them, arms raised to the sky.

"NYPD!" four voices rang out.

"Stay there!"

"Keep your hands where I can see them!"

"Armed police don't move!"

"Get on your knees!"

"I pray to my Master alone" came the reply.

"Oh good" Flack sighed "Another wacko"

"Walk towards us!" Mac commanded "Slowly!"

"I am done with this world!" the figure shouted "I will be rewarded!"

And he fell backwards, a deliberate act. All four froze for a spilt second, the look on his face as he fell was one of peace, of finality.

Then they rushed forward, Kate and Flack holding their weapons, Mac and Danny holstering theirs. Suddenly there was a small explosion, it reminded Flack of the firecrackers he'd played with as a child. It was followed by more, louder, approaching. He turned, the jetty was disintegrating, small sparks issued every half second or so, travelling from the sides to the centre, creating explosions where they met. The planks of wood sparked, jumped and then fell the 10 feet or so into the water.

"Run!" he shouted, pushing at Mac in front of him. They ran, seemingly in slow motion, the jetty and explosions haunting their heels.

"Oh my God!" Jo gasped as she saw what was happening "The jetty's rigged! They're going in!"

Reaching the end of the jetty there was no where left to go, split second decisions were made. The choice between being blown into the water or jumping.

Kate faltered, only for a second, but long enough for Mac to slam into her, casting them both into the air. He caught hold of her as they fell, struggling to keep his grasp as the water closed around them, she was pulled from him.

Kate was dully aware of two more splashes, muffled by the depth she and Mac had sunk to. It was dark and she couldn't work out which way was up. She swirled with the current, feeling silt and mud under her fingers. Suddenly her brain snapped back to life and she turned, kicking the opposite way of the mud. Her head broke the surface and her instincts gasped a lungful of air in. Automatically she started to tread water, looking about her. Her voice joined the ones from the bank above her.

"Don?!" she yelled "Mac?!" she frantically turned "Danny?!"

She heard frantic splashing, and followed the noise.

"Over there!" she heard Jo yell "Keep a light on Kate!"

She saw Don and Mac, illuminated from the bank, struggling with someone, trying to drag them to the bank. Her heart leapt as she struggled to swim with her kevlar, to help them.

"Danny!" she said desperately.

"I'm OK" she heard the voice a few feet to her side.

She frowned, looking back as Don and Mac reached the bank, hoisting a limp figure up to the waiting hands of ESU.

She swam as fast as her heavily waterlogged uniform and body armour would let her, seeing Flack and Mac rest against the river bank, heaving for breath, exhausted. Danny swam with her, they struggled against the current but made it to the bank.

"You got him?" Danny panted, incredulous.

Mac merely nodded, starting to shiver.

"Come on" Jo ordered from above them, sliding the rope back over the bank "There's a whole host of big strong guys up here to pull you out!"

Kate was too tired, she removed her vest with stiff and unyielding fingers, pushing Danny towards the rope.

"In – a – minute" she puffed.

Flack moved towards her, supporting her as best he could "You - OK?" he asked.

She nodded as Danny went over the edge and the rope was thrown back down. All three were now shivering violently.

"Mac" Flack said "Go"

Mac looked sceptical for a second, interrupted by a shout from above.

"Could we all stop being so macho?!" Jo said "And someone come out of the water?!"

Mac nodded to Don and grabbed the rope, hauling himself up and hanging on as the men at the top heaved him along the muddy bank side and to safety.

Kate leaned into the bank, shivering uncontrollably until the rope landed between them. She didn't need to be told she was going next, and she wasn't about to argue.

Kate felt strong hands grab her under the arm pits and unceremoniously drag her away from the edge, she coughed, struggling to sit up.

It seemed to take forever but he was suddenly there, half climbing and half being dragged over the bank side. Relief went through her as he rolled onto his back, hand across his heaving chest.

"Leave him" Kate was snapped from her stare by Jo's cold voice, she followed her gaze, seeing it fall on the still figure in the red woollen coat "These guys are our priority. He made his choice"

Kate wondered at the uncharacteristic look of hatred that momentarily crossed Danville's face, before she lay back, flat.

"So" a voice from her left asked, turning she looked straight at Flack "You still up for that date tonight?" he asked through juddering teeth, sitting up as someone put a blanket around him.

"If it's warm" she replied, her teeth chattering almost louder than her voice "I am" she wrapped her own blanket tighter.

"I think the new Scooby Doo movie's showing" he laughed.

"Oh shut up Flack" she rolled her eyes.

…...


	13. Chapter 13

**Krazy Days**

_This one is dedicated to Smuffly, who religiously reviews just about every chapter I write, which is hugely appreciated. Who is also a great writer, especially of Adam, I hope I've done him justice here._

_I had this idea originally with Mac, but well, it's just funnier with Adam. :) Set a couple of weeks after 'Unlikely suspect'._

_Am updating while my PC continues to play nice lol _

Ross and Roll

"Geeez" Adam Ross looked around the crime scene and whistled quietly. It wasn't often Mac called him out of the lab, but now he was here, he could see why.

"I know right" Danny glanced at him "Like the OK Corale in here"

"Do we _know_ how many rounds were fired?" Adam took in the devastation around him, bullet holes littered the walls, ceiling, floor.

"Four perps" Danny told him "With automatic weapons, five ESU in the building, all with full clips and back up, Flack and Mac also with full clips"

Adam tried to mentally calculate roughly how many bullets they were looking for, but even his quick mind boggled at the thought "A lot then" he sighed.

"We only got actual counts for our guys too" Danny knelt to extract a bullet from the floor "We don't even know how many the bad guys fired, or were carrying, the two that got away anyway"

"OK" Mac stalked up to them, purpose in his stride "We're on the clock on this one. Two ESU are in hospital, two perps dead, two in the wind. We need to know who fired what and quickly, the Mayor's on my ass, which means I'm on yours"

"What the hell happened?" Adam asked Danny quietly as Mac stalked away again, heading for Jo and Lindsay.

"Armed gang snatched a rich kid" Danny said "Chased them here, Mac grabbed the kid from under their noses, didn't go down well"

…...

"We've covered this place three times Mac" Jo told him "We got every bullet we're gonna find"

"Right" Mac straightened, wincing at the stiffness he felt from too many nights on his office couch "Danny and Lindsay are going back to process the clothes from the shooters and the abducted child. Adam?" he called.

"Yeah...Boss?!" Adam answered.

"Get over to ESU HQ, request all the guns that were fired today so we can test fire and match striation patterns, see what bullet went where. If they give you any trouble, tell Beauchamp to call me" Mac told him "Jo and I will be with Sid"

"Oh, ah, um, me?" Adam stuttered, slightly disturbed that Mac was trusting him with something like this, his ego taking a slight lift.

"Unless you know anyone else called Adam here?" Mac asked.

"No" Adam decided "No, Adam, me" he gave a nervous laugh at Mac's expression "I'm going" he added "I'm gone!"

"Hey Adam?" Adam stopped again at another voice that could make him stutter, one that he respected, didn't want to fear, but the authority that it held made that hard.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully.

"You headed over to ESU?" Flack asked.

"Um yeah?!" Adam frowned back.

"Ask for Sergeant Howard" Flack said, off the cuff, relaxed. Adam wished he knew how to be so comfortable in your own skin "Tell her I said to find her, she'll help you out"

"Oh, er thanks Detec, uh, Don" Adam replied.

"Be careful" Danny grinned, teasing "Her nicknames Krazy for a reason"

"Crazy?!" Adam looked from one to the other, eyes wide.

"Her bark is worse than her bite" Don assured him.

"You'd know" Danny retorted.

"Am I missing something here?" Adam asked, feeling like he was being set up.

"She's Don's ummm..." Danny looked at him "What is she again?"

"She's a friend" Don grinned.

"Sure she is" Danny snorted.

"Shut up Messer" Don coloured, turning away.

"Oh Sorry. She's his _date_" Danny nodded at Don "A regular 5 or 6 nights a week date, and they don't go out much if you know what I mean"

"Exaggeration has no place in science" Don said dryly. "And Danny? _Everyone_ knows what you mean"

"Thank you Einstein" Danny rolled his eyes "And it's _no _exaggeration_, _trust me. She's his girlfriend" he told Adam.

Don just shrugged with a grin. She was, but he wasn't making it official, yet.

Adam laughed nervously before taking his kit and leaving. He felt more comfortable with Danny probably than any of the rest of the male members of the team, but when Danny and Don were together, they intimidated him, just by being themselves. He knew it wasn't intentional and that they tried to include him. He was grateful, the people he worked with took him for who he was, no questions asked.

…...

Kate washed the day from herself, closing her eyes under the hot water. The official lockers and shower rooms were located upstairs, but having been the only woman for so long, she used the one that had been allocated for the watch commander. Her boss, Mark Beauchamp, or 'Bo' had given it over to her when she made sergeant, saying that she might as well have it seeing as it was opposite her office anyway. The female locker room was now redundant, used as storage.

She stuck her head out of the door. With only three offices for senior officers and storerooms on the ground floor, Kate usually leapt across the corridor wrapped in a towel and unseen back to her office to get dressed.

She kicked the office door shut, throwing the towel onto the chair in the corner and heading for the makeshift rail in the corner where she kept spare clothes.

"Oh my God!"

Kate whipped around in surprise as she heard a voice behind her. A man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties had jumped to his feet, knocking over the chair he had been occupying. A look of abject horror on his face before he turned away, covering his hand with his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded, grabbing the towel and trying to wrap it around her again with fumbling hands.

"Uh Adam Ross! Crime Lab!" he replied, his voice high and unsteady "Sorry, uh sorry! I'll um come back!"

"I'm covered" she said "Don't try and walk out of here with your eyes closed, you'll kill yourself"

Adam didn't chance a look, he kept his eyes firmly down as he navigated his way to the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" he chanted to the ceiling. _Why the hell hadn't he waited outside the office?_ He wondered. _Because the guy who let you in told you to wait _inside! The thought didn't help.

"Oh Flack is gonna kill me" he groaned "I just saw his friend, date, girlfriend, whatever, naked! Oh God!"

The office door opened and a blonde woman stood, dressed this time.

"So _you're_ Adam, I thought I recognised you" she grinned "Nice to meet you again, properly, Kate Howard" she put her hand out, he shook it, gingerly, unable to make eye contact.

"Uhm Hi" he stammered "I er, Detective ah, Flack and Mac, I mean Taylor, I mean Detective Taylor, the crime lab. We've met before?" Adam told a point over her right shoulder.

"We need the guns you fired today." he finally managed "To match against the bullets we pulled. Detective Taylor sent me, Detective Flack said to ask for you"

"Ah right" she nodded "I'll sort that out, and yes we've met a couple of times, but I don't think we've been properly introduced before. And of course, I was wearing clothes" she teased.

Adam coloured again, making a nice change from the pale white he'd been sporting.

"I'm so sorry" he finally made eye contact "If I'd known..."

"What?" she laughed "That I was going to come in and drop the towel?! Don't worry about it, I work in a building full of men, I've had worse happen"

He laughed, uncomfortably.

"Come on" she took pity on him, ushering him into the office again "I'll sort out the paperwork and get you those guns"

…...

Kate negotiated her way across the bar at Sullivan's, edging between off duty police officers to a table at the back, trying not to spill her drink.

"Whey hey!" Don shouted "Stripper's here!"

Kate looked accusingly at Adam, who in turn looked accusingly at Hawkes.

"Hey" Hawkes shrugged, palms raised to the ceiling "I only told Danny"

All eyes turned to Danny, many amused, one pair startled, one pair defiant.

"I'm sorry" he didn't look it "It was too good, jus' too damned good"

Kate sat beside Don, taking a large slug from her bottle. He put his arm around her, still laughing.

"One word" she hissed "And you'll be _wearing_ that Guinness"

"At least I'll be wearing _something_" he laughed louder.

Despite herself, Kate started to laugh.

"Everyone" he said "This is Kate, I dunno who she's met properly and who she hasn't"

Kate smiled at Adam, an open smile. He returned it shyly, glancing a look at Flack, he seemed happy, relaxed, having fun. Adam relaxed slightly too, taking the moment for what it was, a group of colleagues and friends having a drink with each other, enjoying being away from the high pressure and demands of the job. Jo caught his arm and leaned in.

"You OK?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It's fine" she told him, almost as if she could read his mind "No one means any harm, it's the way they roll"

"I know" Adam said, slightly surprised that he actually believed it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Krazy Days**

Shocked

_These are the bits edited out when Kate is ill and then finds out she's pregnant._

Don sat as they wheeled Kate into the elevator. He'd been told by a scary nurse to stay on the ward, Kate was going for tests and surgery, and he wasn't needed. Looking at her curled in agony on the gurney, he had gotten angry.

"I'm going" he said, trying to push past her.

"I will have security remove you" she warned, blocking his path with her sheer bulk.

"Try it" he'd hissed.

"_Mr_ Flack" she'd said "Your wife is in good hands, I suggest you calm down"

He'd glared at her "It's _detective_"

"Then you should know better" she'd said at they wheeled Kate away from him.

He could do nothing now other than wring his hands and wait.

…...

"Hey" Kate heard him as she slowly woke, the pain was gone, the sharp, agonising pain. Replaced by one that was different, more localised and sore rather than throbbing.

Kate coughed, wincing as something in her right side pulled.

"Careful" he warned "You just had an operation"

She looked at him with startled eyes.

"Just your appendix" he assured her "You're gonna be fine"

She closed her eyes, feeling tears falling.

"It's OK" he stroked her hair.

"Anaesthetic" a nurse observed "Makes a lot of people cry, she'll be fine, sleep it off"

"You're lucky" he whispered to her when they were alone "It'd burst"

She smiled at him wearily "Go home" she croaked, her throat sore from the tube "Get some sleep,..."

"If you say you're fine" he grimaced at her "I'm gonna shoot you"

She managed a small laugh, bringing the hand he held under her cheek and drifting back to sleep.

…...

"You really had no idea?" the sonographer asked.

"No" Kate still looked shocked "I did a test, about a week ago and it was negative! I'm only about two weeks late!"

"Well" she said, pressing the scope onto Kate's stomach gently "Let's have a look"

"The doctor" Kate's voice was high, irregular "He said 16 weeks, but I've had periods! Up until this one!"

"Are you on the pill?" the sonographer asked narrowing her eyes at the screen "That can still cause a withdrawal that appears to be a period for the first few months"

"But _four_ months!" Kate exclaimed.

"A few days off actually" the woman smiled at her, and then at Don "By these measurements, you have a healthy baby, good heart rate, 15 weeks and 4 days"

Kate looked at Don, missing the sonographer turning the screen around. He frowned, and then smiled, she thought he'd never stop as he just stared at the screen, she turned and looked herself.

"See" the woman pointed to the fast flickering of the darkened area in what was obviously a tiny chest "No ill effects, healthy baby. Would you like to know what you are having? Boy or Girl?"

"Up until half an hour ago" Kate breathed "I didn't even know I was having anything!"

"Kate?" she turned again, seeing Don's face, a mix of concern and joy "Your call, do you want to know?"

_How is he so damned calm!_ She thought, furious.

_Maybe because he's happy_. Another voice said.

"I...I don't know" she admitted "You choose"

"You sure?" he pressed "If we know, can't go back"

She nodded, turning back to the screen in wonder, somehow things started to make sense.

"Yes" he told the sonographer.

"Congratulations" she smiled "You're having a boy!"

"Oh" Kate fumbled around beside her, Don grabbed her hand, squeezing.

"I'll just go and get you some pictures" she said tactfully as she left the room. Leaving a still frame on the monitor.

"My God" Don said, staring at it "That's a baby, _our_ baby"

"Thank you" Kate said impatiently, looking at him "Captain Obvious"

"I didn't make Cap yet" he grinned back "Detective Obvious"

She grinned back at him "How about Daddy?" she asked.

…...


	15. Chapter 15

**Krazy Days**

_These are snippets from Star of New York, revolving around Kate and Don._

Adjustment

"Don!" Kate shouted from the kitchen "Quick!"

"What?!" he made it from the couch to beside her in one leap "What? What's wrong?" he worried.

"Here!" she grabbed his hand, pushing her t-shirt up with the other and putting his palm onto her stomach.

He frowned, his heart still going crazy at the fear that something was wrong when she'd shouted "Is that...?" his face softened a smile forming.

"That's him" she said "Push back, gently"

He looked worried again, so she pushed on the back of his hand, he laughed as he felt a push back from within.

"That's amazing" he said in a soft voice "My God"

…...

Kate shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa, rearranging her legs across Don's lap.

"You OK?" he asked, rubbing her calf.

"No" she grumped "Why does he choose when I lay down to start jumping about?!"

Don laughed "Soon be over" he assured her "One week left"

"Hey" she winced, poking at the shape that protruded from her stomach "Stop it!"

"I gotta say" he said "That looks weird, like somethin' outta Alien"

"Well thanks" she glared at him "_That's_ reassuring"

"Sorry" he grinned.

"Sorry my ass" she winced again as her stomach rippled "I'll get my revenge"

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, rubbing her feet.

"You think _this_ looks weird" she told him "Wait until he's born, Alien got _ nothin'_ on that, if the film they made me watch today at the hospital is anything to go by"

"How is that revenge?!" he asked with puzzled humour "You're gonna be doin' it"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna have a ringside seat am I?" she looked smug "I'm gonna be _this_ end, you keep bangin' on about how amazing it's gonna be to watch your son come into the world, I tell you, it's not amazing, it's disgusting"

"It'll be beautiful" he said with a smile.

"Ya think?!" she challenged "Go get the lap top"

"Kate..." he protested.

"You said" she sat up as much as she could, moving her legs so he could stand "That I can have _anything_ I wanted when I was pregnant, and I want the lap top"

"OK" he agreed, standing. Returning moments later to find her sitting up, she took the laptop from him, switching it on, concentrating until she found what she wanted.

"Here" she handed it to him "But don't think that you're backing out on me when you've watched that, because you're not"

"I wont" he rolled his eyes "It's childbirth, natural and beautiful"

Kate snorted "Natural, painful and gross" she amended.

She couldn't see the screen clearly, but she could see his face. He tried valiantly to keep his expression neutral, but just about anyone could read his expressions, Kate could when he tried to hide them. He swallowed hard as the screams from the lap top came to a peak, and then a sound of a crying baby.

"It's not that bad" he managed.

Kate laughed "Really?!" she teased "Not that bad? It's horrible, admit it"

"OK" he snapped the top down on the laptop, the picture had frozen on something he didn't need reminding of "_That's_ not great, but she's a stranger, not you"

"Well if nothing else it will serve as a great form of contraception" Kate said, laying down again.

"What?" he laughed.

"You seriously gonna watch _that_ happen to my body, in technicolour and close up, not to mention when it all goes saggy afterwards, and you're still gonna want some?!" Kate said in disbelief "I don't think so"

"Of course I will" he defended "It'll still be you"

"Stretched, saggy and ruined beyond all recognition" she grumbled.

"We went through this when you started to get bigger" he sighed "You know how I feel about you, especially now" he ran his hand higher to prove his point "You thought I wouldn't want you when you got bigger, and you were wrong about that, I promise you're wrong about this too"

"Humph" Kate replied sulkily "It's only 'cos my boobs are huge"

"They've never been small" he grinned "Why is it so hard to believe that I love you, and nothing is gonna put me off?!"

"Because I feel fat and clumsy and frumpy" she whined.

"You've _always_ been clumsy" he pointed out "And you're not frumpy, or fat, you're pregnant, with my son"

"I can't even get off the sofa properly" she said "I'm like a beached whale"

"Right!" he said, moving her feet and standing up, holding a hand out to her "Come on!"

"Where?!" she regarded him with suspicion.

"Bed" he pulled her to her feet "Looks like I'm gonna need to prove it _again_"

…...


	16. Chapter 16

**Krazy Days**

Breathe

Kate threw her head back and groaned through gritted teeth.

"I'm scared Don" she told him, gripping his hand, devastating him with the look of pain on her face.

Don stroked her hair "It's Ok babe, you're doing great"

She glared at him, turning the glare onto the nurse at the bottom of the bed as she spoke.

"He's right" she smiled "You are doing really well"

"How old are you?" Kate snapped, changing completely, really getting going as the contraction eased again "Like twelve? How many babies you had huh? _Either_ of you?!"

Don exchanged a look with the nurse, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Right there!" Kate pointed in his face "That's the reason I'm here! Oh yeah, he's got a nice smile right? Sexy eyes? Yeah, fall for _that_ and next thing you know he's knocked you up! You're welcome to him honey!"

"OK Kate" the nurse ignored her outburst, working with birthing mothers, she was used to it "I'm gonna call for the doctor, it's about time for you to start pushing"

"Oh great" Kate groaned as another contraction hit, it was a lot stronger than the last and she could do little else than grip Don's hand and hold her breath.

"Breathe!" the nurse warned, Kate released her breath, panting.

"Don!" she looked at him, completely different now.

"I'm here" he said, kissing the top of her head "You can do this"

"I can't!" sweat streamed down her face "I can't do it!"

"You can" he encouraged "I know you can"

"OK Kate" the doctor said, she hadn't noticed him come in "Next contraction you need to push, hard"

XxxxXX

Don had held plenty of babies in his time, but this was different, this one was his own. He carefully made his way to where Kate lay. Exhausted.

"Is he OK?" she worried, wincing as she sat up more.

"He's fine" he soothed "Needed a little help at first but he's a fighter aren't you?" she watched as he smiled down at the baby, his eyes soft.

"Meet your son" he said, a catch in is throat as he laid the baby gently in her arms.

"Hey" she cooed softly, rearranging the blanket on instinct "You certainly know how to make an entrance huh?!" He watched as she fussed over the baby, he'd never seen her so unguarded, so happy.

The nurse laughed "An hour and a half, start to finish, that's some sort of record I think for a first birth, it's a bit traumatic on them, such a quick birth, he just needed some oxygen at first, he's absolutely fine"

"Impatient" Kate commented "Like his father"

Don laughed, touching the baby's face, kissing Kate gently on the lips "I'm gonna go make some phone calls" he said, blinking rapidly, trying to remove the tears that still threatened.

Kate grabbed his hand with her free one "Don't be long" she pleaded.

How could he even leave? He thought, her face said it all, she _needed_ him right now, she needed him there, with her and the baby.

"I won't" he promised, squeezing her hand before turning away and hastily wiping his face, he had been warned how this would feel, but he'd thought he could handle it. It wasn't just the appearance of his son, it was the utter change in Kate, she was softer, she had been through an ordeal, been terrified. It took his breath away. He watched briefly as the hospital staff moved around her, she was totally oblivious, she stroked the baby's face gently, he could see her talking to him. And he was allowed in on it, he marvelled. Secretly, he'd read articles on the internet, and men's magazines, which had told him that his wife may forget he existed at first. As Kate looked up, sensing him watching, he dismissed them. Her smile said it all 'Get your ass back here'. He dragged himself away, he could have been there all day, watching the two most important things in the world, but he may not live to see them again if he didn't call his mother soon.

…...


	17. Chapter 17

**Krazy Days**

Forward

"Ow!" Kate winced as the baby grabbed a handful of flesh and gripped, she gently unwound his fingers, rubbing at the red patch they left behind.

Don looked up sharply, frowning. Then he smiled, leaning over he kissed the feeding baby's head.

"Oi, you little hooligan" he murmured "They're just on loan, I want them back when you're done, be careful"

"You think I'm letting you _anywhere_ near me after what I went through a couple of weeks ago?!" Kate said with a laugh "You got another think comin'!"

"It's a month" he said, grinning "And don't give me that, I saw you perving at me in the shower this morning"

"I was not!" she defended "We were having a conversation, so I was looking at you! And if _anyone's_ a perv here, it's you"

He shrugged, kissing her briefly speaking against her lips "I don't care if you catch me, I find you attractive, even with baby puke all over you"

"Wow thanks for that" she rolled her eyes "Even with saggy boobs and belly?!"

"Oh yes" he retreated along the sofa, knowing that a slap would be heading in his direction if he was close enough "Even with a fat ass"

He laughed louder at her expression "I _do not_ have a fat ass!" she protested "Though it's about the only thing"

"Stop fishing for compliments" he said, still laughing "Even a month after giving birth, you're still the hottest woman I know"

"Flattery will get you everywhere" she grinned.

"Really?!" he raised his eyebrows "You wanna, um, try then?"

"I think I do" she said with a smile "I'm just a bit...nervous"

"It'll be OK" he promised "We'll just, do whatever you're happy with"

"Hmmm" she agreed.

"Come on you" he took the baby from her as he slept, finally full, putting him against his shoulder "I'm onto a sure thing tonight"

…...


	18. Chapter 18

**Krazy Days**

Mundane

"Hey" he came up behind her at the sink, kissing the back of her neck "Why are you washing up?"

"Dishwashers broke" she said "And the baby won't wash up, so I have to"

He'd heard some horror stories about the first year of parenthood, and frankly it had terrified him. Oh there'd been some sticky moments, where they were too tired to even fight. Moments where his patience with her bitchy comments and seeming complete lack of interest in him had worn thin, but on the whole, life was good. DJ was a good baby, and he adored him, he was also more in love with Kate than he'd thought possible.

"Selfish guy he is my son" he said "You" he pointed to the baby clapping away in his high chair "Help your mother more"

"Da da da" the baby sang at him, banging a plastic spoon with relish, covered in something gooey.

Kate wiped her hands on a dishcloth, turning around "You dirty little monster" she sighed, seeing the yoghurt everywhere but in his mouth.

Don laughed "Come on" he lifted him gingerly out of the high chair "Bath for you"

"You don't have to" Kate frowned "You just got in" she always felt guilty if he came in from work and started dealing with housework, or cooking dinner, or seeing to the baby, but it all seemed to get away from her some days.

"Cook me food, wife" he said with a smile "While I go baby wrangling" he gave up keeping himself clean in favour of keeping hold of the squirming baby , desperate to be let down to explore.

"It's in the oven" she said "I did a pot roast in the fifteen seconds he wasn't trashing the house, be ready in an hour"

He kissed her, laughing as the baby smeared yoghurt all over her neck "You don't have to do it all on your own you know, I'm here to help"

"Thanks son" she said dryly "And anyway, the deal was you go to work and earn the money, I stay at home and spend it. You better get some overtime in this month, we need a new dishwasher"

"I'll have a look at it when he's in bed" he said "I might be able to fix it, and you can get back out to work in another couple of months anyway, I'm tired of you sittin' on your ass all day internet shopping" he laughed, putting an arm around the baby "You can't hit me, I'm holding your son"

"You'll pay for that Flack" she warned with a smile "Sitting on my ass indeed. And you? Look at the dishwasher? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm good with my hands" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her "You of all people know that"

"I don't think making the dishwasher horny will fix it" she laughed at him "Go bath the baby, I need to sort this laundry if you want clean clothes for work tomorrow"

"So I make you horny huh?" he said over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom.

"If you can keep me awake long enough" she laughed.

"I hear that" he replied with a wry grin.

…...


	19. Chapter 19

**Krazy Days**

Hedging

"'Mile Daddy!" DJ ordered as he unstrapped him from the car seat.

"See even your son thinks you're grumpy" Kate accused, lifting the bag out of the rear seat.

"I'm not grumpy!" he retorted "I told you, I found a body here. Gives me the creeps"

"Is there somewhere in New York you haven't found a body?!" she asked with a laugh "You also used to come here as a kid, so stop bein' a cop and start bein' a dad!"

"You're mean you know that?!" he glared at her.

"And you're hungry" she grinned back "Oh I know you"

"I still don't see why we couldn't have got somethin' to eat _before_ we came in" he grumbled, fighting to get the rains on a the squirming baby "Keep _still_" he snapped, immediately feeling guilty as DJ's face fell and tears formed in his eyes.

"_I'm_ mean" Kate said pointedly "_You're_ the one shouting at a one year old!"

"I'm sorry" he picked the child up, kissing the top of his head "Daddy didn't mean it"

"Daddy 'umpy" DJ sulked, holding his arms out to Kate.

She took him, cuddling him "Yes" she soothed "Daddy's grumpy"

"He's such a Mommy's boy!" Don sighed, shutting the door and locking the car.

"That's rich coming from you" she commented "And so what? You're my baby aren't you" she tickled the boy, making him squeal.

She intercepted a look from Don, somewhere between regret and sentiment.

"What?" she asked.

"You've changed so much" he said quietly.

"Oh" she said, her face downcast suddenly "You sure know how to ruin everyone's day today huh?!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" he defended.

"Just drop it" she snapped at him "Before you completely trash the day"

She stalked off into the maze, Don glaring after her. He was puzzled, all they seemed to do was bitch at each other, take things the wrong way and argue recently.

He walked in slowly after them, but that's the thing about a maze, lots of wrong turns. Suddenly he wanted to be with his family, make Kate smile like only _he_ could. He wanted to play with his son. He stopped, listening for them.

"Where's Daddy?" DJ asked.

"I don't know baby" Kate replied "Say what's around here huh? Shall we look?"

"No!" the baby replied "Want daddy!"

"Me too" she sighed "I don't know where he is, shall we find him?!"

"Find daddy!" the child's voice brightened "Daddeee!" he called.

"Hey Son!" Kate heard Don call out "Comin' to find you!"

"Daddeee!" the baby squealed, toddling back in the direction he'd come. Kate hurried after him, suddenly seeing Don peering around the corner at them.

"Can you find him?" Kate encouraged as DJ looked back at her unsure.

"This way!" Don said, finally catching his attention.

"Daddy!" he launched himself at Don, delighted "Daddy hide 'gen!" he ordered.

"Mommy's turn" Don suggested, raising his eyebrows at Kate.

"Mommy hide?" Kate asked, smoothing his hair down.

"Yes!" DJ clapped his hands.

"We'll find Mommy huh?!" Don said, setting him down again.

Kate walked away "You stay there" she smiled "Don't let Daddy cheat!"

She called out as she hid in a dead end, hearing Don gently guide their son towards her. The baby suddenly appeared from the corner, running up to her, delighted.

"Mom-eee" he said as she scooped him up.

Don walked up to them, standing awkwardly "Now I found you" he asked "Do I get to keep you?"

"You stop bein' such a moody ass" she replied.

"Sorry" he mumbled against her lips as he kissed her with a grin.

"No!" DJ smacked him across the face "_My_ Mommy!"

"Yeah well" Don grabbed his hand to stop him hitting "I was here first" he kissed Kate again.

"Jealous of your own son" Kate accused, but she kissed him back again, laughing.

"Damn right I am" he said "He's makin' moves on my woman"

"_Your_ woman?!" she asked, eyebrows arched as she set the baby down and Don grabbed the training reins as he started to wander off, taking Kate's hand with his spare one "Ownership issues?!"

"Uh huh" he grinned "You know you are"

"Does that mean you're mine then?" she asked, expecting some cocky remark.

"Always will be" he squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

"About time" she said "We only been married four years!"

"Feels a _lot_ longer" he laughed "In a good way!"

"Hmmm" she said, suddenly stopping.

"Hey DJ?" Kate called out "You hungry, shall we get some dinner?"

"Dinner!" DJ stopped and turned suddenly, causing Don to almost trip over him.

"Oh just like your dad" she laughed "One mention of food and that's it!"

Don smiled at her, he realised that this was her way of repaying him, for backing down and doing what she wanted. This was the way they worked since the baby came, and he liked it. Once over, he'd still be sulking in the car and she'd be waiting him out in the maze, neither one willing to give in. Followed by a screaming row and then make up sex. That wasn't so easy now working opposite shifts and looking after a child in between, something had to give.

…...


	20. Chapter 20

**Krazy Days**

Officer needs assistance...

"Give me your phone" Kate demanded as he moved closer, nuzzling at her chest.

"Why?" he replied, the word muffled as he moved closer.

"Because you know the damn thing will ring the minute we start anything" she said.

He pushed himself up on one elbow "And what you gonna do?" he grinned at her.

"I'm gonna tell them" she pushed him onto his back, laying across him and kissing his chest "That they can go find another homicide detective, because _this_ one, is busy"

"I have the weekend off" he said, lifting her by her shoulders so he could kiss her properly "So they won't call"

"The last time we both had a weekend off" she told him "New York went nuts and we _both_ got called in. Poor DJ spent the weekend at your parents"

"He had fun" he replied.

"I know he did" she said "But it's not the point, we need to all spend time _together_"

"And we are" he promised "This weekend, and it starts right now, with some long awaited love making" he flipped her onto her back.

"Oh" she sighed as he pressed against her "Oh God!"

"Hmmmm" he said "That feels good"

"You feel good" she arched against him, her hands on his back.

"Oh Kate" he sighed as she kissed him "I miss this, we need to do it more often"

"Sssh" she whined, kissing him desperately "Just ssshh"

He kissed her back, moving his hips, sighing deeply as she moaned again.

"NYPD hands up!" they both jumped as the door flew open "Freeze you sucker!"

Kate peered over Don's shoulder, biting her lip as he groaned his frustration into her neck.

"Hey Dad!" said a cheery small voice "You thought I was a real cop didn't you?!"

"Mornin' son" he gave Kate a look of pure disappointment as he moved away from her "Yeah, you got me there" he told the child, earning himself a beaming smile.

"Will you come be the bad guy?" DJ begged "Please?"

"In a minute" Kate interjected "We'll go get some breakfast? Give Daddy chance to uh, wake up properly?!" she grinned at Don, his expression told her he was _quite_ awake, thank you.

"You go and get the bowls out for Mommy?" she asked the boy "And I'll come through and we'll all have breakfast together?"

"OK" he wandered back in the direction of the door.

"So you switch the phone off" Don grumbled "But forgot the kid!?"

"Don't be mean" she laughed "He's excited that Mommy and Daddy are here together"

"_Daddy_ was quite excited about that too" he huffed "It's 6.30am!"

"Which is the time we both usually get up, when you're here, so he's bound to wake up at that time" she said "Don't be grumpy, it's not his fault. I'm disappointed too"

"I know babe" he sighed "Just seems like we manage to _start_ it plenty, but _finishing_ is an issue"

"Tonight" she promised, crawling up the bed and kissing him "As soon as he's in bed, I'll have my wicked way with you, several times"

"I'm holding you to that" he told her between kisses.

"Now, get yourself calmed down and come have breakfast with your family" she ordered with one last deep kiss.

"That's not helping" he laughed "At all" he watched her move away from him.

"Sorry" she didn't look it as she stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna need a cold shower now" he muttered, getting out of bed.

…...

_Now Bulletproof is all done, so is Krazy Days. New story being written and Kate will be in it but to what degree I don't know just yet. Thanks for reading all this stuff -means a lot to me :) One more up after this one which is one I missed from the beginning of the series. But consider this the end :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Krazy Days **

_This is one I missed from the early part of bulletproof series. Another one that's a bit saucy so read with caution :)_

Caught

Kate woke reluctantly, something wasn't right. She was alone, in Don's bed. She frowned, his cell was still on the nightstand. She could see the glow of the lamp from the sitting room. Getting up she padded through, seeing him sitting on the couch, legs on the coffee table, watching TV with the sound turned down.

She headed for the couch, hearing her he gave her a weary smile, she straddled him, cuddling into his chest.

"Can't sleep?" she murmured.

"No" he sighed "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you"

"You didn't" she replied "I woke up and there was a Flack shaped hole in the bed"

His chest vibrated with quiet laughter.

"You like wearin' my clothes?" he asked, plucking at the t shirt she'd picked up and put on from the chair in the bedroom before going to bed.

"Hmmm" she said "It's comfy"

"Uh huh" he rested an idle hand on her back.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"It's jus' that woman" he said after a long pause "I can't get the image of her outta my head, she was devastated"

"She must have been" Kate commented.

"She just gave up, in that ambulance, she didn't _want_ to carry on. I know her hsuband just died but..." he sounded angry "If she'd just given it a little time..."

"Maybe she wasn't strong enough" Kate replied, wondering if he'd understand what she was saying, she knew this case had opened wounds and she didn't want to intrude.

"No one is when it first happens" he said with feeling "But you can't just give up. Though to read about it on a social networking site, I think that's what did it"

"Probably" she replied.

"I should have got there sooner" he said, pain in his tone "I could have told her, face to face, or at least got there soon enough to save her"

"Hey" she sat up, looking at him "Don't blame yourself, this isn't _your_ fault"

"Up here" he tapped his head "I know that"

"But doesn't make it feel any better?" she finished.

"Right" he said, cupping her face with his hands he kissed her, softly.

She kissed him back, long and gentle, yet intense kisses. His hands stroked her back, again softly, barely touching. She ran her hands across his tense shoulders, feeling them soften little by little.

She barely noticed when the t-shirt came off, his hands touching her breasts softly. She moaned quietly as he kissed her face, her neck. Her hands caressed the back of his head and neck as she arched her back.

He ran his hands from her knees to the top of her thighs, hearing her breathing catch. She sat up more and he somehow slid her panties off, caressing her lower stomach with his thumbs. She slipped his sweats over his hips and he let go of her for a second to push them off all together, gently pulling her hips back down to him.

Eye contact wasn't broken as they moved, the look between them as intense as the physical sensations. They stayed the same, one of his hands on her hip, the other cupping her face as they moved slowly. She stroked the back of his neck with her hands softly, reassuringly.

He saw her eyes close briefly, biting her lip as her body tensed. His own grip on her tightened and his eyes opened wide, an involuntary gasp as they still maintained eye contact, neither wanting to look away.

The rocking movement slowed, slightly out of breath he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her face against his neck. Stroking her back again gently. She touched his chest with the tips of her fingers, feeling her heart rate slow again. They stayed for what could have been minutes or hours.

"You're shivering" he whispered, reaching behind him for the blanket, wrapping it around her.

"I don't care" she whispered back "I don't want to move"

"Me neither" he sighed, gently rubbing her face with his, kissing her temple "But we really should go to bed"

"Hmmm" she said sleepily.

He lifted her up, and she reluctantly put her feet down, feeling cold at the parting. He guided her towards the bed, settling behind her, his arms around her.

Her breathing changed almost immediately, settling into a rhythm. He listened, for a long time, still not tired, but relaxed, content. And from more than the fact they'd had sex. Watching the sun rise through the blinds he dreaded the alarm going off, he wanted to stay here forever, where he felt safe.

"Oh Krazy" he sighed into her hair "What have you done to me?"

"I don't know" she replied softly. He felt the tingle of surprise through his body that she was also awake and had heard him "But I'm hopin' it's the same thing you done to me"

"You should try and sleep" he said.

"I don't want to" she could admit "I'm scared I might wake up and it'll all be different"

"It won't" he promised "Not for me"

"Good" she said "Because I think things just changed Don, last night"

"They did" he confirmed as she turned over in his arms, looking up at him, seeing the same intense look on his face as he'd had earlier.

"I'm scared" she admitted, something that she'd never been before, with any other man.

"So am I" he said "But last night, that was more than it's been before. More than sex"

"I hope so" she said. He regarded her, he suddenly realised that for the first time, her guard had come down, and so had his. They weren't hiding behind words now, there was no one liner to ease the tension. He didn't _want_ to ease it.

He kissed her lips softly "I told you I was falling for you" he said "You believe me now?"

She nodded, not trusting that her voice wouldn't give her away. Kate didn't do emotions, she'd spent too long hiding them. But she couldn't take the look on his face, the depth of his eyes, the question in them, without responding.

"I think I already fell" she finally said in a rush.

"Sssh" he said "Sleep"

Funny what you manage to say when you hardly say anything he thought as he drifted off.


End file.
